


It's an Ear Warmer

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean interrupt your knitting.





	It's an Ear Warmer

You put your needles down, your fingers desperate for a rest.  It had been your idea to make a little extra cash for you and the boys by knitting some things and selling them on Etsy, but now you were nearly regretting it.  

Prepping your inventory was giving you some serious callouses on your fingers, adding to the ones you had from shooting guns and swinging machetes at vamps’ necks, let alone taking much longer than you’d anticipated.

You looked at the table in front of you, the table in the library you’d commandeered as your inventory station.  It was full of hats, scarves, ear warmers, and socks, all of which were multi-colored and seemingly never-ending.  You were determined to have at least ten of everything before you officially opened, and you were finally getting close to that goal.

“How’s it going?” you heard Sam ask from behind you, and you looked over your shoulder.  He walked the few paces left to stand behind your chair, massaging your shoulders gently.

“Slow,” you complained, looking at the project you’d just set down.  “It’ll be good once I’ve got it running, but the prep work is killing me.”

Sam hummed, his thumbs digging into the knots in your shoulders.  “You’re tense, that’s for sure.”

You sighed as he worked, letting Sam take care of you.  His hands were magical, you knew from experience.  Dean walked in a minute later, changing his path toward your table when he saw the two of you.  “Everything alright?” he asked, eyeing you.

“She’s tense and tired,” Sam answered for you.  Dean nodded, picking up an ear warmer.  He obviously didn’t know what it was, as he stretched it out a few times before swinging it around on his finger.

“It goes on your head,” you tried to explain, and you watched as Dean pulled it onto his head…and covered his eyes with it.  You couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, Dean.  It’s an ear warmer,” you corrected, watching as he lifted one side so he could peek at you with his free eye.

“I don’t know…seems like a pretty good blindfold to me,” he commented, pulling it off suddenly.  “I’ll prove it to you.”

In just a few steps he was next to you, pulling the ear warmer over your eyes.  He was right, you couldn’t see a thing through the knitted fabric.  Sam’s hands left your shoulders, making you whine.

“Oh, you want Sammy to keep massaging, do you?” you heard Dean ask before hands were back on your shoulders, but this time they weren’t Sam’s hands.

It was almost sad that you could tell the difference between the brothers’ hands without your sight so easily, but you figured they touched you enough that you should know which one is which.

That’s what happens when you’re in a relationship with multiple people, you notice every tiny difference.

“Dean…” you sighed, letting your head fall forward.  He chuckled behind you, his thumbs hitting just the same places that Sam had been.

“Good girl, knowing who that was,” he responded, his hands leaving you.  “Let’s see how good at that you really are…”

In an instant you were lifted from your chair, held bridal style by… it was still Dean.  He began walking, Sam’s footsteps following close behind.  You reached for the ear warmer, still over your eyes, before you were scolded.

“Ah, ah, ah.  Keep that blindfold on, Y/N,” Dean said.

“It’s an ear warmer,” you argued.  

“Not today,” Sam answered, making Dean hum his agreement.  You sighed, resigned to letting the boys have their fun.

You were due for a break anyway.

Dean walked you to his bedroom – the closest one to the library – before setting you down on the bed.  You relaxed into the memory foam, letting your body sink into it.  Before you could really relax, though, a pair of hands was on your socked feet.

“Mmm, Sam,” you moaned, flexing your feet as he began to massage there.  A chuckle sounded just next to your ear before you felt warm breath on your neck.  You arched your head to the side, giving Dean space to work.

Dean kissed at your pulse point, his mouth warm on your skin.  A finger teased at the patch of skin between your shirt and pants, making you shiver.  Dean bit down gently on your neck as he slipped his hand upward under the shirt until he cupped your breast through your bra.

“Dean…” you groaned, arching upward.  As Dean continued to tease you, Sam let go of your feet, his hands sliding up your legs.  You felt the bed shift as he climbed onto it, his fingers finding the top of your pants.  His hands paused there, fingertips hooked under the waist.  Dean’s mouth left your neck, probably watching Sam work and possibly communicating silently with his brother, as they were known to do.

“Please, Sam,” you said, knowing he was waiting for you to give him the okay.  Immediately he began moving again, sliding your pants down and off your legs.

The cool air on your skin made goosebumps form, but Dean’s hands on your chest distracted you.  His warm breath made you shiver as he hovered above you.  Sam crawled his way back up your legs, his fingers massaging gently as he moved.  Finally he stopped, teasing the line of your underwear.

“Well, Y/N?” Dean mumbled against the shell of your ear.  “Ready to really relax?”

You swallowed, a small moan your response.  Dean lifted your shirt off quickly and you were left in your bra and panties.  You couldn’t even remember what you’d put on this morning, and with the ear warmer over your eyes you couldn’t check to see if you looked cute or not.

It didn’t seem to matter to the boys, though, as they both hummed their approval.

“So gorgeous, Y/N,” Dean hummed, moving down the bed to lay on one side of you.

“Beautiful,” Sam agreed, going to your other side.

Then it was all touch.  Fingers tracing your skin, teasing at the edges of your remaining clothing.  Lips and tongues everywhere, making you shiver with the wetness left behind.  Your skin itching where stubble scraped it, just enough to make you want more.

“Please…” you begged, your fists bunching in the pillow on either side of your head.  Two matching chuckles responded before your final two layers were slowly removed.

You didn’t care to figure out whose hands were whose anymore, your sense of touch heightened by the lack of sight but heavily distracted.  There were tongues at your nipples, then on the inside of your thighs, fingers at your entrance.  Finally a mouth lapped at your pussy and you might have screamed.

It was everything you needed and more, the two amazing men you loved worshipping you like this.  You wished for a second that you could watch them, but then knew that it was better not able to.  Everything they did was deliberate and perfect, until finally you came, moaning both of their names.

A shiver ran up your body, the coolness of the room finding you once you had calmed.  Soon enough, though, two large bodies settled on either side of you, pulling a blanket up to cover you.

Someone pulled the ear warmer up and off of your head, making you blink at the brightness of the room.  Dean’s smile was the first thing you saw, his fingers twirling the ear warmer once more.

“We might have to save a few of these for ourselves,” he said before kissing you.

“Maybe we should just get some blindfolds,” you replied, letting Sam kiss you as well.  “You’ve definitely given me some ideas here, boys.”

Dean laughed, his head laying down on the pillow.  “Can’t wait.”

You relaxed as well, feeling much better than you did earlier.  While Sam’s earlier massage had helped, this had definitely finished getting the tenseness out of your body.  One little nap and you could be back to work, good as new. 


End file.
